


A Bun for the Oven

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fun for Wufei because it was play, quite so far removed from reality that there were no fears associated with it, not even a taste of it in daily life. He could put on an absurd dress, and feign being a perfectly un-modern housewife, and watch Treize's delighted expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bun for the Oven

It was amusing, the things that Treize found exciting. Innocence was high on the list, and Wufei had found that pretending was as good as the reality. It excited him just as much as naughty sensation sorts of games, and Wufei had to confess that he quite enjoyed that himself.

His other kinks were sometimes much more entertaining, and spending his classless Wednesday afternoon preparing for Treize's most secret little kink was enjoyable in so many ways. Wednesday afternoons were mostly a good private time for Wufei. Treize taught a creative writing course on Wednesdays, and most of the time that meant he had time for himself. Sometimes he did homework. Sometimes it meant he'd plotted out secret little sex games to greet him when he got home.

Today's preparation had taken very little effort. In exchange for a restaurant recommendation, the blond across the street had gladly given him information on a small shop downtown that would have what he wanted. A trip to the pharmacy had provided a few other props and the rest had been easy if a little strange to put into place.

The thing of it was that Treize didn't like children any more than he liked bombastic politicians. Wufei was aware of that and he found this particular... kink... to be terribly entertaining.

Then again, it was impossible for him to be barefoot and pregnant, therefore he could be as amused as he liked by it. Also, the preparations had been relaxing -- a little time in the kitchen to bake a cake, a long bath, and a few strange moments involving the tying of a bow.

It hadn't been difficult, and Treize was worth the extra thought and time of planning. Well. Plotting. It was fun for Wufei because it was play, quite so far removed from reality that there were no fears associated with it, not even a taste of it in daily life. He could put on an absurd dress, and feign being a perfectly un-modern housewife, and watch Treize's delighted expression.

Besides.

He had a feeling he'd get the stuffing fucked out of him for it, and that was worth the effort. It wasn't as if he had to make martinis, just bake a cake, and that wasn't difficult.

The oven timer went off at a quarter 'til six and he was busily sliding the cake out of the tube pan when the alarm chimed and Treize yelled, "Wufei! I'm home!"

"In here!" he called back, flipping the cake onto its bottom before he quickly turned, wiping his hands on his apron. It was a funny thing, white with violet sprigs of flowers all over it and ruffles.

He heard Treize coming into the kitchen, and was sure he could almost feel the smile on Treize's face, the wattage in the room cranking up five or ten watts more just from that. "You look like you had a busy day."

Wufei spread his hands demurely, half to show off his dress, half to show him the basal thermometer that he pulled out of his apron pocket. "It's time." Time for making babies, time for faux well-framed domesticated bliss. Time to get fucked on the kitchen table, Wufei decided with glee, because he'd already slicked his ass fifty ways to Sunday.

Treize clearly followed what that meant, too, because he stepped forward and put his hands to Wufei's waist, tugging him in closely. "Is it?" His glee was so genuine.

Lifting his face prettily, he raised his arms to wrap around his lover's shoulders. "I checked first thing. I'm sure of it."

"Fantastic. Now?" Now, here, oh god yes. He wanted Treize to hitch up his skirt and fuck him with the cake still cooling on the counter.

"Now, and maybe again later," he offered prettily, backing up to the table as he glanced flirtatiously upwards.

"Maybe this time we'll finally make a baby, sweetie." It took everything Wufei had not to laugh, but Treize kissed him and saved him from having to worry, the backs of his thighs pressed against the edge of the kitchen table.

"A little of you, a little of me..." It was all he could do not to giggle, but murmuring that around Treize's kiss did help. He squirmed just a bit when Treize lifted him onto the table, helping to get himself settled. Mmm, those kisses were wonderful, and the hand that was wandering down to tug up his skirt was quite lovely as well.

The light playful stroke over his dick was nice, too. The table didn't creak underneath them when Treize leaned in a little more, smiling wickedly at Wufei. "Are you wet?"

It was difficult not to blush, so he didn't bother trying. Instead, he looked up shyly and replied, "Just thinking of making babies with you assures it." Ha. This was awfully fun, and very silly.

A nice guilty pleasure as far as Wufei considered, spreading his thighs a little while Treize's fingers slid back behind his balls. "Oh. Oh, you are."

He squeaked, unable to keep from squirming. "Treize...." The name lilted on his lips, but he couldn't help it. That was so good, and he'd been terribly excited for the last half hour, hoping that he would like this little game.

The look on Treize's face declared that it was the best game ever. One finger barely penetrated him, just a tease of a touch that reverberated a faint ache into his balls. He bit his lip to stifle the moan that rose up, one hand demurely pressing his dress down to hide the important bits as he fidgeted restlessly. "Pleaaaase."

It was Treize's favorite word, after all, at least from Wufei's lips.

"Please now? You don't want me to...?" Take his time, tease the shit out of him? Because that was what Treize did best.

Instead, he replied breathlessly, "Let's make a baby. _Now_."

He managed to keep his skirt down somehow while Treize slid his fingers to Wufei's hips, leaning forward over his body. "I promise to be careful."

"Be gentle with me," he encouraged, and lifted his hands to Treize's shoulders, his face turned upwards in invitation. "But make me yours."

"Yes." Yes, he could see it in Treize's eyes, a sharp delight at that idea while he reached down and positioned himself. The time Wufei had spent stretching his ass a little and lubricating himself had been time well spent, because Treize just never felt anything but big. Huge, and he gave a little sound as he started to push in, breaching him and making Wufei tremble desperately in his grasp. Ohhh, it was... it was always so much, and he whimpered again, adjusting around him slowly, Treize infinitely patient and tender there for a moment before he began to push inside again. Slow bursts of motion until he was all the way in, until he couldn't do anything but feel Treize, the fingers on his hips, the way he arched his back when he started to pull back before thrusting in again. "Oh. God, you feel good."

So good, and he was mewling, pulling at Treize, his legs around his hips and his heels pressed to his ass to tug him in again every time he pulled out. "Please!" Wufei gasped, shaking his head back and forth slowly on the table, hair a black tangle around him. "Please, Treize!"

Treize was saying something, and it didn't matter what it was because he was fucking Wufei hard, and the hand at his hip was moving to sneak under his skirt to wrap around the length of his cock. It was all sensation, Treize's fingertips squeezing, sliding counterpoint to his thrusts, and he was so excited. Intoxicated with it and moaning, squirming, begging for more because he was such a slut when Treize touched him, and all he could do was be wanton and open for him, come apart beneath his touch.

All he could do was cling to him and try to goad him into more, more more more. Even if Wufei didn't think he could actually take it, he wanted it. He wanted Treize to fuck the sense out of him, to, to squeeze his balls and stroke his dick again at just the right angle while he thrust hard hard hard. Hard, and just right, and oh. Oh. Oh, the world was a blinding orgasm ripping up his spine in a hot wash of pleasure that made him shake so hard he could do no more than clutch at Treize and gasp for breath as he came.

Treize was breathing hard and smiling like a loon. Sweat was running along the line of his nose. "You're amazing."

Pushing up, he caught Treize's mouth in a hard kiss before dropping back to the table top again. "I thought you would like that."

"I enjoyed it very much." It was probably because Treize's childhood sounded simply bizarre, and nothing of the sort of thing that made its way into their games. The strangeness made it desirable. "It's a shame that I'm probably going to have to move if I want to drag you upstairs and thank you properly."

"Hmmm," Wufei agreed. "A terrible shame. Of course, if you move, you could perhaps also have some cake."

Another huffed laugh, while Treize pressed his face against Wufei's shoulder. "I'll get a hand towel."

Oh, it felt good to laugh with him, in bed and out of it. "And I'll start the coffee after that."


End file.
